Renewed Love
by Blackrose2794
Summary: Yusei and Akiza haven't seen eachother in years. They were in love during their teen years but what happens when Akiza has a daughter and a Fiance? Can they start where they last left off? Read and find out.


This is my first time actually posting a story so be honest but don't be rude please. I do not own yugioh 5d's.

The doorbell rang and Akiza looked up from what she was doing in the kitchen. She walked toward the door and yelled "I got it" when she passed by the staircase. When she opened the door she didn't expect to see the raven haired man that had held her heart ten years ago.

Akiza stood shocked to and the only words that could come from her mouth were "Yusei". She hadn't said that name in so long and tried not to think of the owner. She didn't expect to see him again and yet here he was standing before her.

At the call of his name Yusei met her gaze. Hazel meeting blue; just like when she was sixteen those eyes hypnotized her and made her knees go weak. She would have followed her anywhere if he asked her to. Those soul reading eyes always seemed to trap her and make her see his side of things. She shook the thought from her head. She had a responsibility now to Chase and to her daughter Delylah.

"What are you doing here?" She stammered. She tried to look cold, but her eyes betrayed her. They only held admiration for the man in front of her.

"I came back and I wanted to see you" not hiding the joy he felt that he had finally found her. As he said this he looked her over.

She still looked the same. She still had her petite that usually fooled people to think that she was weak, but he knew better. She was stronger than what people thought and from the looks of it she still harbored that strength. He looked at her face and it looked a little older, but all in all she still had that beautiful face that he loved so much. Although she still looked the same, he knew she wasn't. She was broken and he could only blame himself for that. He left her for a woman he felt responsible for. He didn't want to leave Akiza, but he needed to help find Sherry. His conscience just wouldn't allow him to sleep without knowing he did something.

Just as Yusei was looking over Akiza, she was looking him over. He still looked the same way he did when he was eighteen. He was still in well shape and he still had a well-tanned skin tone. She looked into his eyes and again old feelings began to rise inside of her. She fought hard to keep them down as she continued to stare into his sapphire like eyes. He looked sleep deprived and it was probably from searching for 'her'. Akiza couldn't even think the name.

'I don't get it' Akiza thought. "Why couldn't he just let her go? Did he love her more than me? Would he go crazy looking for me if I went missing?'

Akiza just couldn't put the pieces together. She was angry with him, but she could never hate him. He was always there to catch her when she feel and she loved him for it. In truth, she still loved him, but she wouldn't show it for Chase's sake and her daughter's.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" she asked.

"I would try to lie, but I guess I wouldn't be able to fake it" he said as he gave a slight chuckle.

"Probably not" Akiza said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to invite me in, or should I just leave?" he asked giving her an awkward look, seeing that she was still standing in the doorway.

"No" she said a little too quickly. She didn't want him to leave; after all he had just got there.

"I mean yes. I want you to come in" she clarified.

She moved out of all the way so that he can step inside. As he walked through the door and into the living room he was surprised to see the house so plain. Akiza was an artist and loved to paint things with life. He remembered how she would stay for hours painting forest scenery or the dragons they all shared. Instead of seeing any of her many masterpieces he saw white and beige walls. This wasn't the Akiza he remembered. Akiza stood next to Yusei and noticed how he was staring intently at the walls.

"Are you okay?" she asked when he didn't acknowledge her.

"What happened to all of your paintings?" he asked. This wasn't the same girl he once knew and saved.

"I gave them up. I haven't actually painted in a long time. It makes me feel normal, finally" she said with a smile. Although she liked the feeling of being normal, she did miss all the adventures and she missed painting terribly, but the only way to leave her old life and start a new one she had to give up things that reminded her of the past. Yusei looked at her and saw a glint of sadness pass through her eyes.

"But that's what made you Akiza. You loved to paint. You shouldn't just give that up."

Akiza rolled her eyes. Typical Yusei, always trying to make people believe in themselves. He was always one to give people hope and always wanted to help no matter the situation. She loved him for that reason and leaned on him when she used to feel down. She shook the thought out of her head. She had to learn to not lean on him anymore. Akiza squared her shoulders and spoke.

"Things change. It's a natural part of life."

"Only when it's a change for the good" he countered.

Akiza opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the timer in the kitchen going off. She turned toward the kitchen and went to check on the food she was making leaving Yusei alone in the living room.

Yusei watched as Akiza left to the kitchen. Even after so many years of not being able to see her, he still felt the same way he did when he was 18. To him she would always be that 16 year old girl. The girl that knew her responsibilities no matter her own desire; she would do all this because it was the right thing to do. It was why he fell in love with her. She had never put her feelings over anybody else's and it was why she would get frustrated at times. She always took so much in and let little ut. She was his Akiza; he would travel through hell and back just to see her beautiful face again. This woman though wasn't his Akiza. She looked the same on the outside, but on the inside the girl he knew wasn't there. He would have to restore her and win her heart again. He would do anything for her. She was his rose. She was dangerous like thorns, but fragile and beautiful like the petals. Yusei turned toward the direction Akiza fled to and decided that he would have to remind her of who she really was.

Thanks for reading. That's all for now and I hope to update soon. Eat chocolate. Please review.


End file.
